TIME TRAVEL
by Gadiezt Lavender
Summary: Minakushi terhepas oleh serangan kyubi hingga masuk pusaran lubang hitam yg membawa mereka kemasa depan apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya?


TIME TRAVEL

author : prince pink

genre : EYD,canon,family,gaje,au,ar,romantic,humor del el el

pair : minakushi,naruhina,sikatema,saiino,narusaku  
disclmer:masashi kisimoto

summary : minakushi terhepas oleh serangan kyubi hingga masuk pusaran lubang hitam yg membawa mereka kemasa depan

apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya?

cekidot...

"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU" Minato mengunakan jurusnya melawan kyubi dan madara dengan jurus cepat yellow flash miliknya  
"Aku akan melindungi semuanya karna aku Hokage desa ini"Ucap Minato yang berdiri diatas patung yang berbentuk denganya dengan stay cool.

#keren (author&reader)

sedangkan itu Kushina berada ditempat yang aman bersama putranya yang baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu dia lahirkan  
(dibaca:Naruto) Dia lelah dan menangis memeluk Putranya itu.

"Naru...to"Lirih Kushina yang sedang memeluk Naruto yang mulai tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia pergi membantu suaminya Minato Hokage ke 4

minato bertarung dengan kyubi rubah ekor 9 yang terlepas dari dalam tubuh istrinya setelah melahirkan Naruto(putra pertama mereka) dengan Para sinobi pun ikut membantunya

"Hiarasin no jutsu…" Minato menghindari serangan ekor rubah dengan jutsu teleport adalannya.

Saat akan menghindar dia terhempas oleh ekor ke2 kyubi ke dimensi ruang dan waktu yang waktu itu juga Kushina berlari untuk menyelamatkan Suaminya "Mi...minato"Teriak Khusina.  
Dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dimensi itu dan dibawa entah kejaman mana…?

reader : " ya kemasa depan lah lihat aja summary nya?"

Mereka terjatuh dari langit langit maksudnya dari lubang dimensi itu di sebuah tempat yang sama saat melawan kyubi

BBRruuukkK...

Tubuh Minato tertindih diatas Kushina  
wajah mereka pun memblusing

#Author ikut blusing  
ck ck ck…

Setelah itu pun mereka berdiri dan melihat sekitar.  
"Mana Kyubi?" Tanya Khusina heran karena tadi mereka VS KYUBI.  
"Entahlah sepertinya kita terlempar dari dimensi itu dan kita mungkin berada dimasa depan?"Jawab Minata dengan tenang.  
"Masa depan?" Ucap Khusina tak percaya dengan memandang mimik Minato.  
"Ayo kita pulang ke desa dan mencari tau? Disana mungkin kita dapat petunjuk" Ajak Minato

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju desa( dibaca: pulang)

Saat sampai dipintu gerbang semua penjaga gerbang tertegun mereka menyangka minato adalah naruto  
"Hai naruto baju mu keren juga dapat darimana kau mirip yondaime hokage ke4?"Tanya si penjaga ygan dikenal dengan izuna  
"Naruto..? Nani..?" Guman Khusina dalam hati.  
"Hai siapa naruto yg kalian maksd"tanya Kushina  
terpotong oleh minato yang menyuruh Kusina untuk diam dan berjalan masuk ke desa

Mereka pun masuk dan berjalan ke memasuki kawasan desa tak ada yang berubah dari dulu hanya ada penambahan patung di sbelah patung minato

"Sepertinya aku kenal patung itu?"Ucap Minato yang menunjuk ke pahatan patung dipuncak gunung.

"aku juga sepertinya dia tsunade senju"jawab kushina dengan ragu-ragu.

"ayo kita ke kantor saja biar lebih jelas tapi seblum itu aku ingin melihat bayi ku dimasa depan sebesar apakah Dia ?"Ajak Kushina semangat.

"Lebih baik kita jangan dulu memberitahukan kepada mereka "Minato menolak ajakan Aushina

Wajah Kushina langsung memanyunkan bibirnya

"Tidak aku ingin menemui bayiku bukankah penjaga gerbang tadi kau mirip dengan Naruto berarti Naruto masih hidup dijaman ini" Ucap Kushina ketus dan dia langsung pergi dengan jutsu nya meninggalkan Minato

"Dasar wanita merepotkan…!" Umpat minato lalu pergi menyusul istrinya dengan Hiraishin no cepat Minato sampai didepan Kusina.

"Minggir Baka.. aku mau lewat !" Ucap Kusina ketus

"Lebih baik kita lihat kondisi dulu kau kan baru melahirkan " Ucap Minato menenangkan Mushina

"Tidak..." Jawab Kusina dan melanjutkan perjalanannya unutk menemui Naruto.

Minato cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan sikap keras kepala Kushina dan berharap semoga Naruto tak memiliki sifat Kusina yang satu ini.

POV Author :  
" Minta saja ke Om Masashi unutk ubah sifat Kushina" saran Prince

Back to fanfic

Minato pun berjalan mencari Kushina ,Dia sangat menghawatirkan kondisi Khusina yang baru melahirkan dan masuk ke dimensi waktu bersamanya saat melawan Kyubi

SATU JAM KEMUDIAN…

"Wah... ternyata Iciraku masih ada dimasa ini"Ucap Minato lalu langsung ke dalam kedai untuk membeli mie ramen favoritnya.

Dan dia pun lupa untuk mencari kushina karena tergoda akan rasa MIIEE...ramen Iciraku

Author: "Jangan ditiru bagi kalian yg sudah menikah" u.u

"Paman Aku pesan mie ramennya" Kata Minato kepada Teuchi pemilik kedai

"YOSSH... Tuan,! lho Naruto? jawabnya semangat dan dia tertegun karena suara dan penampilan naruto berubah..100%

"dia sangat mirip dengan seseorang"guman paman itu.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Khusina akhirnya bisa menemukan apartemen naruto dengan bertanya kepada orang orang atau sinobi yang lagi tak ada misi

"Ini dia apartemennya..! Tapi kenapa dia tak tinggal dirumah kami" Ucap Kushina heran dan penuh tanda(?)

Khusina pun melangkah menuju apartemen tsb dg semangatnya

hatinya begitu senang pasti naruto mirip dengan

Minato. Ya terlihat jelas dari senyuman yang terukir dari lengkung bibirnya.

Saat akan membuka kop pintu tangannya terhenti oleh sebuah bayangan di belakangnya .

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau ingin masuk kedalam rumah ini" Tanya Hinata.

hinata sendiri sudah 2jam yang lalu mengentai rumah pria kyubi itu.

Author : "Hinata jadi penguntit,,, ? Gak banget dech.".

Hinata: "demi melihat naruto aku rela jadi penguntit". (blusing)

back to fanfic

PoV HINATA :  
"Apa dia juga suka dengan Naruto" atau dia Pacar Naruto?" Tidak-tidak mana mumgkin Naruto punya kekasih? Tapi dia cantik banget dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya? Apa dia dari desa lain? Guman Hinata penuh dengan tanda tanya tentang sosok Gadiezt di depannya.

PoV normal...

"Kau sendiri siapa? Apa kau pacar Naruto? Tanya Kusina mengernyitkan alisnya dan berbaliknya

Hinata pun memanas (dibaca: blusing berat) saat kusina menanyakan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

" Bu..bukan! A..ano Aku temannya Na...naruto"jawab Hinata yang mulai terinveksi AZIZ GAGAP

"OOohh. . . . ." Kushina cuma ber-oh ria.

"Anda sendiri Siapa? Ucap Hinata yang mulai gak blusing.

"Kenapa ada didepan apartemen Naruto?"Lanjutnya lagi

"Aku ya...?"jawab Kusina tersenyum

"Aku Ibu Naruto" Ucap Kusina

Hinata pun kaget mendengar jawaban Kusina

saat mendengar bahwa dia ibu dari laki laki yang dia cintai  
"I..ibu.. Na.. naruto" Ucap Hinata terkejut dan virus gagapnya.

FIN

Hehehe… mphom reviewnya^_^


End file.
